


【我居】一秒钟的夹缝

by Oranjutintin6



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, all居
Genre: Gen, all居 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjutintin6/pseuds/Oranjutintin6
Summary: 预警：强制 公开场合 时间静止，脏 别看
Relationships: 我/居
Kudos: 25





	【我居】一秒钟的夹缝

我想象过无数次走向他的画面，四目相对或者手挽手一起走向远方。

虽说现在这样也不赖。

时间静止了，前一秒快被人群挤摔倒的人，此刻反重力地保持快跌到的姿势。如果从上俯瞰，人群便像同心圆一般围着一个点。所有的视线痴痴缠缠地看着正中间那个人，我踏着这些目光走进他，挺像走过布满红外线的密室入口。我的心快跳出胸口，下腹窜上温热的火，方案万无一失地进行，我就快要摘到树梢上的果子了。

我是从背后走向他的。不想让他看到我的脸，抑或是他清澈的视线实在快蒸发完我少得可怜的羞耻心，他两汪盛着仙气的潭水最好不要被黑水玷 污了，我这样想。慢条斯理地拨开人群，终于和他近在咫尺了。在不到半米的距离里，空中飘着他沉淀下来的体香，混合着鼠尾草的肥皂味。突然嫉妒起围在他身边的人，恨不得抢夺他们肺里吸入的香气。

他手中的咖啡洒出来一滴，飘在空中，下一秒是不是要落到他雪白的衣服上了。我好心地弯下腰吞下了那滴咖啡，意犹未尽地舔舐着他捏着咖啡的手指。温度比我的口腔低，我流连在手指，关节，手背，一点点把他的皮肤舔热。他平时就是这样啃指甲的吗，我吮了吮他圆圆的指尖。怎么说，像颗青枣。

他的腰上还环着助理的手，是难以启齿的非分之想，那双眼睛流露出来的东西我一清二楚，因为这和我眼里的是一样的。每一次安检，每一次护送，每一次搀扶，都会似有若无地趁机揩油吗。可见我自制力实在可以，不然怎么等到现在才对他下手。而他这个笨小孩，还乖乖地张开手臂等待安检，天真烂漫地目视前方。

我撇开咸猪手，站起身来从背后环住他，吻他的后颈，耳廓，吻他脖子上的小痣。香气从衣领里暖融融地蒸出来，把我的脸熏红了。整齐的发根扎到我的脸颊，像春天的小草。

你看，挂在最高的枝头上的果子，那着露水的第一口，是留给有准备的人的。

我把手从他腋下穿过，从窄窄的腰，摸上饱满的胸脯，那里有绵密的果肉。我手指使点力，那里就陷下去。心脏稳稳地在我的手下跳动，那里支撑着我小爱人的生命之泉，那么蓬勃，健康。

隔着衣料，那两点已经硬得顶到我的手心。我用手心揉搓着两团胸脯，想象它们在纯白的衣料里挤出一点点乳 沟。我侧过头，趴在他颈窝里看他。长长的睫毛安静地垂着，像不再扑棱的蝴蝶标本，标本固然定格了美丽，可到底是飞舞的样子最好看。眸子也静静地看着前方，笨小孩又在发呆了，那两双眼睛清澈得像洋娃娃。这样的留白刚刚好，下一秒是喜悦和忧伤都让人猜不到。我踮起脚亲了亲他多情的眼尾。愿我的小孩永远不要垂泪。

我没有就此满足，手终于钻进下摆，毫无阻拦地游走在他雪白的皮肤上，果然细腻又充满弹性。感谢他身边人将他养得这么好。

我轻轻地扶着他躺下来，躺在人头攒动的机场大厅里，躺在急匆匆的脚步边。方才盯在他身上如狼似虎的视线，转而变成注视着我和他两人。这样被人盯着，倒使我有了不一样的快感，占有欲达到顶峰。我不介意自己被那些chi裸的视线鞭挞，却唯独不想他看见我，我眼底的贪婪怕是要把他烫坏。

就在这样纷杂的空气里，我展了他的衬衫，把他的白T恤撩到胸口，坐在他腰上大力揉搓他的胸，两指夹着胸前粉红的两粒拉起，不一会儿就肿了起来。舌尖划过粉色的乳晕，划着圈把他打湿。我真想在他雪白的身子上留下深深浅浅地齿痕和斑斑驳驳的红印，那一定美得像一幅画。无奈我还不想让我的小王子意识到我的存在，只懊恼地掐了一下他腰上的软肉。

我坐在他的性器上扭动着腰，一下一下地唤醒沉睡的小动物。慢慢地品，慢慢地撵磨，才能尝到最香醇的茶水。我不太急，我天生有这样的好耐性。

我猜这碗浑厚的浓汤咕嘟咕嘟冒了气泡。才跪在他腿间，咬下他纽扣，拉链。把裤子扯下来一点。是白色的，一圈黑色的内裤边。前端被渗出的液体透湿了，像委屈地哭了。

我让他完全暴露在空气里。抬头，我环顾一圈人群，这样的注目礼中，我将尝到嫩得渗出汁水的花核。

把他的器物吞吐在口舌之间，粗糙的舌面照顾到铃口，下面的囊袋也不能马虎。我的嘴唇被撑得发酸，才松口，上手伺候他。那里羞答答地吐水，像打完篮球的男孩满身汗的样子。一没一会儿他便射出了白浊，我料想他平时照顾得少，才这样轻易地被我压榨出了果汁。我手心按着一颗饱满的果子，一用力，香甜的汁水就从指缝流到手腕，流到手肘。

我就着他的汁水，把湿润的手指伸向后头的穴，口打着圈。这里已经湿了，一抽一抽地。整个计划里，我唯一的心急大概就是在这儿。我甚至等不及他的括约肌舒张好，便急吼吼地进去。因为裤子没脱，他的大腿根被束缚着，不能打开，也把我的手指夹得更紧些。

那里比我想得还软，谁能想到那疏离沉默的人，竟有这样滚烫的温柔乡把人的心都留在这里。我把手送进去，探索着松一点紧一点的肠道，找到那粗糙的一点狠狠撵磨。一边观察他的脸色。我顶一下，就耀武扬威地瞥一眼人群，向她们示威，你们的信仰我在手下翻涌沉浮。

他的睫毛随着我的动作颤动， 眼尾流出生理泪水，把一整片都染红了。可我来不及抽出手，那滴泪快流到他的头发里了。我很急，美人怎么能流泪呢。

可我还是得承认，虽然让他流泪不是我本意，但是美人垂泪却透露着凌虐的美感。难怪在荧幕上看他，他吐血吐得越狠，我便更想爱他。

把手指加到两根，屈起手指顶过腺体。顶一下，他的小嘴又要吐水。他的呼吸急促了一点，要不是我知道他的一切都被定格，我甚至会以为他的一抽一抽痉挛的肠道是在回应我。他张嘴难耐地呵出热气，可是是那么的胆怯，婉约。我堵住他的嘴。

我想再加一根手指，事实上我忍不住要探索得更深，可是他太紧了。裤子的束缚比我想的要大。只能作罢，留到下次吧。

我的食指和中指分开一点，想把穴口撑大。那里肿得通红，晶莹一片。我缓慢得撵过腺体，吝啬地给他快感，我想他要是清醒，也许会低低都求我。前面又颤颤巍巍地站起来，孤零零地吐水。

我总算大发慈悲给他畅快，在那里来来回回十几下，他又 射了。只靠后面也能爽。

他整个小腹都在痉挛，他不说，但我知道这是在挽留我。

意犹未尽地舔他，亲吻他。我摸过果子的表皮，在果核里重重的按出水，但我不能咬它，不能吃掉它。

最后，怕新鲜的果子在空气里氧化了。给他擦拭干净，一丝不苟地拉上拉链，系上扣子。像送丈夫上班的妻子。

我把他扶起来，摆好之前的姿势，捏捏他的臀。

在我打响指之后，所有人都没有此时的记忆，只是时间缝隙与我联手的恶作剧。该跌倒的人还是会跌倒，拥挤的人群下一秒又会涌动起来。谁也不知道地上一滩水是什么。

我没有留下痕迹，我的小孩会以为这一身酸痛只是工作行程太满。好好睡一觉吧。

期待这和你下次见面。你不认识我，但我会永远崇拜着你。


End file.
